


A Ten.

by aiuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Protective Philza, Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade, and fundy, based off another work, but is important soon, but its all good in the end!, lmanberg is imaginary here, make sure to check it out its super good, minecraft championship, niki is just along for the ride, philza and techno are a Power Duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiuwu/pseuds/aiuwu
Summary: based off of "a magical future" by aria_cinbunTommy and Tubbo devolop a magic too strong for their bodies and are taken to the realm of the enemies of Phil and Techno to learn to control it. Phil and Techno will destroy the entire world to get their brothers back, but will Tommy and Tubbo wish to leave in the end?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, None, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 77
Kudos: 721





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Magical Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079460) by [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun). 



It was a rainy day when Techno, Wilbur, and Phil arrived home from the latest championship. WIth soaked crowns and capes, they ran towards the olden door of their house. Thunder crashed through the trees, scaring the birds who then flocked to the skies. The trio, caked in mud, finally made it to the house deep in the lush forest. However, before they walked up the broken steps, a loud cry rang out through the echoing rain. Phil shot forward, scared of whatever demonic beast had broken into their aching house. There was no beast to be found. Just a soft green and red bassinet that held two babies. One was desperately clutching to the other while wailing and the other softly held his brother with shiny eyes. Techno rolled his eyes at the thought of two babies, while Wilbur ran up next to Phil to coo at the two blushing babies.

Techno grumbled past the two men who were holding the baby’s hands, shoving the door open with a sour distaste. He quickly walked off to his bed. Phil lifted the bassinet into his arms as Wilbur held the door open for him to walk through. Wilbur cooed at the now happy children over Phil’s shoulder. As the bassinet was set down on the table and two two men disappeared to go see if they had any food, the two babies immediately started sobbing. Techno, previously in his room, mumbled tiredly to himself as he went and unconsciously picked up and cradled the two babies as he stalked back to his room. Techno laid down with them on his chest. Fucking hell, he thought to himself, I hate that I like them.

Wilbur and Phil quickly realized the two babies were missing.

“Where the hell are they?” Wilbur croaked out, voice tired from the recent battle.

“I don’t know, Wilbur. They couldn’t have just walked off; They were only like 4 months old,” Phil said back softly. Wilbur made a sound of displeasure in response. The two searched everywhere. From in cabinets to under the couch. They could not find the babies.

“Wait.” Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks. He swung around the hall and whipped Techno’s door open. Sure enough, there were the two babies sleeping on Techno’s chest. Techno hadn’t even bothered to change out of his cloak, dirtying the two small children with the mud that littered the velvet cloth. Phil floated towards the group, gently prying the two children from Techno’s loose arms. Phil, a mage as you would call it, flew back over to Wilbur, who calmed the two children with his magical voice.

In this world, there are a select few in the population who are witches. Some say mage or wizard, but in the end it meant you were doomed. Mages have a special “skill”. Techno could summon a sword, one that could penetrate anything, Wilbur’s singing could command anyone to do anything, and Phil could fly. All powers are rated on a scale of 1 to 10. Techno’s being a 6 and Phil’s being a 1. There were no 10s. That was just unheard of. Scientifically it was possible, but no one was a ten. Mages generally “present” or “peak”. This means that their power fully develops and they gain full usage of their magic. This generally happens around the age of 16-18. The later you present, usually the lesser your power was. The government kept track of all the mages with a tournament. It’s hosted every few months. Once you won, you could leave. I suppose it’s because that proves you have full control of your powers. Many mages chose to continue to compete after they’ve won because it’s almost impossible to get a job anywhere and the tournament pays well. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil were the ‘dream team’ of the tournament. They continually won, adding a new fourth player every week as they tried to free everyone. This time around, they had to fight a person down. Since they had no reason to win because they had no fourth, they had gotten a mere 10th place. It wasn’t a common sight to see Techno’s hologram so far down on the leaderboard. Back to the children, who were being serenaded by Wilbur’s soft humming.

“Should I go to the store, Wilbur?” Phil asked.

“Well, we will need cribs and baby food. And some toys.” Wilbur responded, as he hobbled to the small bathroom so he could wash the children. “You’re right. I’ll leave once the storm lets up. Oh, and I got to make dinner. Can you handle this?” Phil said, leaning on the entryway to the beaten up bathroom.

“Yeah. I think they like me.” Wilbur smiled. He watched as Phil left and set the two children on their backs. He watched as they clung together, babbling back and forth. He leaned over the tub’s edge; Wilbur turned on the water and felt for that perfect temperature that wouldn’t hurt the kids. Turning around, he poked the two, trying to make them laugh as he pulled the dirt-covered onesies off of them. As he folded the clothes up, he saw writing on the tags. “Tubbo” the pastel green onesie read and “Tommy” the pastel red one read. Wilbur smiled at the thought of these being these two children’s names. He gently set them in the water, holding their backs until he realized they could sit up on their own.

Techno awoke with a start. He had another nightmare about the tournament. The way the sword felt when it burned through his body. The way it felt when an axe fell upon him. It wouldn’t stop haunting him. He got out of bed and removed his clothes he was coined for at the championship. He slid on a new pair of clothes and left for the kitchen, tummy rumbling. In the kitchen stood Phil, already changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Techno sat down at the splintering table, watching as Phil finished up his meal.

“Nightmare?” Phil always managed to sense Techno’s distress.

“Yeah.” “You know we don’t have to go again.”

“Where would we get money, Phil?” Techno laid his head against the table, a frown decorating his face.

“We could fight with the army. Because we’re mages we wouldn’t be on the front lines.” Phil contemplated, blowing out the fire and dishing himself and Techno a bowl of stew.

“I would never fight for the people who did this to me.” Techno took the bowl and sipped the delicious food graciously. Phil nodded, and returned to eating his food. Inside the bathroom, Wilbur had bathed the two babies and took them to his room and wrapped them both up in their own shirt of his. It was way too big, but it was all he could do. He did his best to sew it to their size. He carried the two children to the table, setting them in the bassinet as he dished himself a bowl and sat next to the two boys who were already eating.

“The one with blonde hair is named Tommy. The other one is Tubbo.” Wilbur said softly, trying to not disturb the silence.

“I like those names.” Phil smiled. Techno merely grumbled into his food. Phil watched the two babies grasp onto each other and fall fast asleep.

“Where are they gonna go?” Techno asked.

“What do you mean, Techno?” Wilbur asked between bites.

“We aren’t keeping them, right?” Phil looked mildly offended at Techno’s words.

“They’re our brothers now. I’m not leaving them.” Phil said decidedly. Wilbur nodded in agreement. Techno sighed at the stubbornness of his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Phil, and Wilbur leave for their first championship since they invited the two new siblings into their family.

Soon, Tommy and Tubbo were one year old. They liked to yell at each other through the night, mostly just yes and no. Phil would go in and shush them, trying to quiet the two before Techno came in and told them to shut up. Phil really didn’t want the two to learn what shut up meant at one year old. They had established a routine. Phil would make them breakfast and feed them in the morning. Then Wilbur would wake up and take them outside to farm. After that, Techno would bring them inside and teach them, which led up to lunch. After lunch, Phil would play games with the two. Except not this week. The two one-year-olds were left with a babysitter as the three had left to go to the championship. This left a lot of pent up anger in the family.  
For starters, the two children were absolute devils. Their schedule was ruined by the babysitter. They had grown attached to the regularity of their days. The babysitter also didn’t know how to care for them. That splitting the two up in any way would result in a temper tantrum. The babysitter found this out the hard way when she took them to town and they weren’t in a stroller next to each other.   
Now, it wasn’t just the two young children who were pent-up. The three mages were very stressed. They had also become attached to Tommy and Tubbo. Being away from the two babies made them very anxious. Now, Techno would never admit he cared about the two that much, but you could see it in his posture.   
“Why are we here? We won last time didn’t we?” Wilbur asked tiredly as he leaned back against the cold, metal bleachers as they waited for the tournament to start.  
“We have no money.” Techno said, very matter-of-factly. He fidgeted with the magic cancelling bracelets secured around his wrists. He found them uncomfortable.  
“I miss Tommy and Tubbo.” Phil said. Wilbur nodded in agreement.  
“I hope they’re ok.”  
\---  
“Do you two want eggs for breakfast?” The very patient babysitter asked. Tubbo shook his head and Tommy yelled out no. The babysitter sighed.  
“Do you want peaches?” A resounding no.  
“What about cereal?” A repeated no.  
“Jesus, kids, what do you want?” The babysitter had given up, letting the two kids scribble on paper at the coffee table.  
“Want brothers!” Tommy yelled out. Tubbo nodded his head in agreement.  
“Your brothers are away, Tommy. They can’t feed you.” The babysitter sat next to the young children. She was mildly amazed that they were so extensive in their knowledge.  
“Want Phi’s food,” Tubbo mumbled. The babysitter shook her head and left for the kitchen.  
“Tommy?” Tubbo asked.  
“What Tubbo?”  
“Where do they go?”  
“Ad-van-tur-ehs.”   
“You said it wrong, Tommy.”  
“No I didn’t.”  
\---  
“We’ll be deciding on teammates now.” The noxcrew announcer loudly sounded through the arena. Techno sighed. He didn’t want someone to suffer a loss because he was anxious about two babies. Wilbur glanced over at the pink-haired male and frowned. Phil also noticed the upset in Techno’s demeanor. 10 new children, mostly 16, showed up on a stage, as each crew that was down a member was asked to pick a new teammate. Wilbur made the decision for them, electing to not pick a new member. The Noxcrew accepted the three’s choice, as pissing off Techno went poorly for everyone involved.   
Soon, the trio was teleported to their purple box. Three eggs were sat in the middle. Techno, Wilbur, and Phil each picked up their own egg and debated which game to play. After a full minute, they decided on Skyblockle. Wilbur and Phil knew this would be an easy tournament, if the look in Techno’s eye was anything to go by.  
The tournament ended in a day. There were multiple hiccups that extended the usual 8 hour tournament. They had to return the next day for the nominations for winning.  
“So, Techno, why do you hate Dream so much?” Phil asked as they sat at the government provided meal table.  
“Green makes me mad.” Techno shrugged.  
“But Tubbo’s favorite color is green. And like everything he owns is green.” Wilbur pointed out, waving his fork around.  
“I don’t like Dream’s shade of green. Tubbo is okay.”  
“Liar.” Wilbur shot back.  
“You like them, just admit it.” Phil chimed in.  
“Nuh-uh. I hate kids.” Techno said, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.   
“I can’t believe you would lie to me,” Wilbur sighed dramatically. Phil smiled at the memory that he would get to be home with his brothers soon. Together and safe.  
\---  
“Your brothers will be here soon!” The babysitter chimed down the hall, waiting for the two boys to put away their toys. The blonde and brunette came crashing through the hall.  
“All of them?” Tommy asked.  
“Yes,” The babysitter replied, amazed at how much control the young children could exert over their bodies. Tubbo squealed in excitement. He ran to the door and pulled on the handle, too short and weak to pull the door open at all. The babysitter strolled over and opened the door for the awaiting children. They ran and sat on the swinging bench on the broken-down porch. The babysitter watched from the door as she saw three figures emerge from the shadows. Tommy was first up, tripping and falling on his run to the brothers. Tubbo was more careful, toddling behind the more energetic sibling. Wilbur ran forth and embraced the two kids, a giant smile on his face. Phil soon embraced the three, as Techno hugged them all, enveloping them in his billowing cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late and short update I got busy with studying :( I should have some longer ones up soon

Three years old. The 5 siblings have been together for two and a half years. It was surreal to the older three. They had watched these two grow from two small babies on their doorstep to two very loud children. Very. Loud.  
“I’m sorry, Tommy just scares all the other kids,” the daycare’s owner said, hands clasped over her desk.  
“So, what, where do I take him? I can’t just leave him at home alone, and I don’t have money to hire a private babysitter,” Phil angrily rebutted.  
“Surely there’s a mage daycare somewhere here.”  
“Wait. Are you lying so that you don’t have to take care of a mage?”  
“No! He genuinely scares all the kids!”  
“He’s told me quite otherwise.” Phil stood up and rolled the stroller containing Tommy and Tubbo, who were babbling to each other about bees, out the door.  
“Good god,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Phil!” He heard Tubbo call up to him.  
“Yes?”  
“Why do you look so tired?”  
“Well our adv-”  
“SLEEPY BOY! SLEEPY BOY!” Tommy shouted, interrupting Phil. Phil chuckled.  
\---  
(Tiny time skip again because I need a plot :(  
Seven years old. Tommy and Tubbo had learned how to deal with themselves while the older siblings were away. Techno, Phil, and Wilbur had saved up enough money with a lot of hard work to be able to hire a babysitter for the time that they were gone for their championship. The two young children (deemed twins by the town, even though they aren't) had no clue that mages were a thing still. The older siblings of the family had decided to protect them for as long as they could. Meaning around age 14.  
Tommy and Tubbo sat on the couch, debating what to do since the babysitter had just ran off with all their money and food.  
“Wilbur said to steal if we need to.” Tubbo muttered, pulling his fleece blanket closer to his chin.  
“Phil said there’s extra money under the floorboards in the hall,” Tommy whispered back, huddling closer to Tubbo as Tubbo took more of the blanket they were attempting to share.  
“And Techno’s farm outside. You remember how to pull those potatoes out right?” Tubbo said, angling his head towards Tommy.  
“I do but like, they aren’t grown yet, Tubbo. Can’t take em out early.” Tommy replied.  
“Oh.” Tubbo sighed heavily. “We’ll have to go out to the market. Buy some apples maybe.” Tommy hummed as he began to fall asleep, lying against Tubbo’s legs. Tubbo immediately shoved him awake.  
“I can’t carry you to bed, Tom.” Tommy grumbled at Tubbo’s words. He stalked to his bedroom, a slow wobble. Tubbo giggled at his uncoordination.  
\---  
“Why do I get the feeling something is wrong?” Techno asked rhetorically.  
“I dunno. But you generally have a good hunch.” Wilbur said back, as the three boys watched the rest of the players compete in Battle Box. Phil glanced at the two and returned to watching Dream, George, and SapNap take another win.  
“Any guesses, Techno?” Phil asked, gaze heavy on Dream’s back.  
“None. But it's definitely not here. Something else. Somewhere else.” Techno said, rubbing his fingers along the glass wall keeping them away from the arena. Wilbur sighed, fidgeting with the metal magic cancelling bracelets.  
\---  
“Hi! How many apples can we get for this many coins, ma’am?” Tommy asked the merchant, Tubbo hiding behind him.  
“Hm, let me see,” the kind woman said, counting the coins in Tommy’s outstretched hand. “This is a good 6 apples.” Tommy nodded, and handed her the coins. That’s all he had. What would they do once they ate these apples? Soon, the apples were deposited in his hand and he grabbed Tubbo’s hand and led him off into the forest. The two sat at the beginning of the trees upon a rotting log. They shared half of a golden, red apple. A fox purred from a tree and a blackbird cawed from the depths of the shadows. Tubbo felt at peace with the soft buzzing of the forest, listening to the soft flutter of the critters. Tommy would rather pay attention to the buzz of the city. The people drew the extrovert forward and out of his shell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out haha I got busy with school. also I have no clue why my italics don't work so / means italics and * means a vision of the future or a memory <3

“Well, the apples are gone. We need food.” Tommy told Tubbo, not letting the other know that he didn’t eat much of his apples and let Tubbo just believe they had extra. Tubbo looked up from the bee plushie that Wilbur had won him at a festival last year. He had been sewing up a hole in the belly of the stuffie. Tubbo hummed along to Tommy’s cadence, attempting to listen, as he returned to sewing the hole. He had 5 more stitches to do.  
“I wanna go to the festival again. Do you think Phil, Wilbur, and Techno will be home by then?” Tubbo started to zone out as Tommy continued to spew random thoughts. “Tubbo! Tubbo!” Tommy yelled in his ear. His yelling scared Tubbo, causing him to prick himself harsly with the needle in his hands. He gasped in pain as a droplet of blood flowed down his finger. Tommy jumped up, immediately apologizing as he ran to go find a bandaid. Tubbo watched as blood stained his plushie. He frowned.  
“Tubbo? Are you ok?” Tommy asked, watching Tubbo as he didnt move once since Tommy bandaged his finger. Tubbo swallowed and nodded. Tommy grabbed the plushie from Tubbo’s arms and ran outside with it.  
“I bet you can’t catch me!!” Tommy laughed, running deeper into the forest loudly. The birds flew away at the crunch of his feet. Tubbo burst out in laughter, running after the blonde boy.  
“Tommy, come back!” Tubbo shouted after a long 30 minute chase, which he lost. He had no clue where Tommy was. “Tommy! We need to go home! It’s dark!” Tubbo walked under the lush canopy, lit by the last embers of the diminishing sun. A fox hissed in the background of the soft rustles. Tubbo could have sworn he heard the fox say ‘a little farther’. He brushed it off as his imagination. He ducked under the many sprouting branches and lively plants, listening as a howl of wind dove through the valley.  
Tommy!” He almost felt bad disturbing the ambience. He heard a quiet “Tubbo” from beyond the trunks of the hundred year old trees. He began to run, the crunching of leaves under his heavy feet becoming louder. He looked behind him to see the orange fox continuing to chase him, a playful glimmer lighting up his eyes.   
“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled louder, scared by the lack of footsteps and laughter. He sat upon a wet, mossy, rotting log. He watched as a worm dug its way out of the ground. He leaned down, the bee plushie in his lap, and touched the pink critter. He smiled as he watched it climb up the log. He stood up slowly, realizing how dark it was and how long it had been since he last heard Tubbo. He started sprinting the way he came, jumping and ducking through the branches, careful of the bee in hand. “Tubbo!” He cried out, frantically making his way back as the final glimmers of sunlight were squashed under the heavy foot of the night. He stopped listening to his surroundings, only keenly searching for Tubbo’s small form in the humongous forest.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed past Tommy’s ear, lightly grazing the cartilage. He failed to move out of fear of the hunter behind him, wanting them to realize he was just a boy. He shouted out “I’m a human! Tommy! You probably know me, my brothers are quite popular!” *An arrow shot straight into his head, making him collapse and die a painful and slow death as blood pooled beneath his body.* Tommy shook his head harshly. What was that, he thought, quickly deciding to move in another way than the way he went in his daydream. He shot to his left, turning around quickly to see the man who was shooting him. Wait. Tommy froze. Skeletons don’t walk. Yet, There it was. Standing there, the clicking of its slim bones proving to Tommy that it wasn’t just a hallucination. That’s not right. Tommy shook in fear, the bee plushie pushed deep into his chest.  
/TOMMY!/ Tommy’s head whipped around, having sworn he heard Tubbo. /Tommy! Tommy, where are you!/ A scan around proved Tubbo was not there. But why could Tommy hear him? /Tubbo?/ Tommy thought, moving back around to stare at the skeleton that was searching for him./ Tommy, oh my god, where are you?/ Tubbo’s words rang loud through his ears. /There’s a skeleton, Tubbo. A real life skeleton. And it’s shooting arrows at me. I’m somewhere in front of where we were. I didn’t stray./ Tommy thought carefully, slowly crouching down so as to remain out of eyesight. /Skeletons don’t walk Tommy. Please come back./ Tommy sighed, knowing that without proof there was no way to show Tubbo that the skeleton was real. /How are we talking through our minds then, huh! A walking skeleton seems less unreal than this!/ Tommy smugly grinned as he shot up from his hiding spot and ran from the direction he came, the clinking bones and tell-tale sound of an arrow being knocked being left far behind his fast feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Just wanted to put a good ole break for some boys at the MCC! Enjoy loves! My DMs are open (@cha0ticducky on twt) if you need anything. Next chapter will be way longer :)

Techno wielded the shiny sword, spinning it like a baton in his hands as he waited for Wilbur, Phil, and his turn in Battle Box.  
“Stop that, Techno. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Phil stated loudly, helping Wilbur figure out the bow. Techno sighed and grasped the diamond handle and slid the sword into the holster upon his belt.  
“No, grab it there, Wilbur,” Phil said, as he grabbed WIlbur’s wrist and slid it down the handle of the bow. Techno watched, walking over to the plush chairs sat along the side of the concrete room. He watched as Wilbur managed to shoot one arrow into the barrier keeping them from the arena. Techno curiously stared as the arrow bounced off the barrier and clanked against the tiled floor. Techno clapped for WIlbur’s belated success.  
“Thank you. Thank you,” Wilbur bowed at a 90 degree angle, Phil laughing loudly in the background. Techno cracked a small smile at Wilbur’s strange humor.  
“Wilbur, how many attempts did it take you again?” Techno asked, spinning the black magic cancelling bracelets quickly around his wrists.  
“Techno, stop. Last time you did that, you bled for a good 5 minutes,” Phil commanded as he strolled over and set the arrow on the table. Techno grumbled out a rude response as he watched Phil take out his fidget toy and set it in front of him. It was a loop of little 90 degree curves, all in different colors and surrounded in bumpy rubber. Techno took the toy into his hands as an exchange for the bracelets. Phil sat down next to Techno, Wilbur soon walked over and sat on the other side of Phil.  
“Are we planning to win this time around? Or are we aiming for 3rd place again?” Wilbur asked, bouncing his leg in anxiety of the upcoming game.  
“We need money, Tommy and Tubbo are growing up. They’re gonna start costing more money soon,” Phil responded, a soft frown darkening his face. Techno looked up and out the clear barrier, curious as to why it’s taking so long for the game to start.  
“Sorry guys! We have some things to investigate. This round is being put on hold until tomorrow. Please feel free to leave and wander the town,” The announcer’s booming voice rang through the arenas. Techno made a grunt of annoyance as he shot up and walked out of the room through the now unlocked door in the back. Phil and Wilbur shared a glance and stood up, trailing behind Techno’s harsh footsteps.  
“Could we manage to visit the boys for a few hours?” Phil pondered.  
“We could make it there by nightfall and make it back if we leave once they’re asleep tomorrow,” Wilbur said, jogging to catch up to Techno’s fast pace. Techno hated the tournament, always leaving as fast as possible.  
“What do you think, Techno? Should we visit the boys?” Phil asked kindly, a soft grin decorating his face.  
“I thought Wilbur would want to see his girlfriend.” Techno replied, slowing his quick pace as they exited the building.  
“Niki isn't my girlfriend!” Wilbur shouted, running to catch up to the two.  
“Sure.”  
\---  
“Tommy! Oh my god, oh my god,” Tubbo sobbed, running to embrace the dirty boy.  
“Ugh! You’re so clingy!” Tommy shouted, still grasping harshing at his brother’s back.  
“You have sticks in your hair,” Tubbo muttered, reaching up and beginning to pull the leaves and twigs out of the boy’s hair. Tommy reached up and smacked the smaller boy’s hands away.  
“Let’s go home,” Tommy said, grasping Tubbo’s hand out of fear of losing him in the forest again. He handed Tubbo his bee stuffed animal. The two attempted to make their way out of the forest. Tubbo leaned down and called the orange fox that had been following him over.  
“I’m gonna name you Fundy!” Tubbo exclaimed, holding his hand not held by Tommy out to the now timid fox. Tommy groaned in boredom. The fox let out a screech, running quickly away from the duo. Tubbo tilted his head in confusion.  
“What?” Tommy asked, clearly lost at the interaction between the two. Tommy looked behind his, curious if Fundy had seen something move behind him. He was still terrified of the walking skeleton. But no, he turned around to a cloud of smoke puffed straight into his face from a scaly snout a foot away from his face.  
Tommy rubbed his eyes harshly, the smoke irritating. Tubbo stood up and looked in Tommy’s direction.  
“What the FUCK?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one so I hope you enjoy :)

“Is that a fucking dragon?” Tubbo screamed out, clutching Tommy’s calloused hand harshly.

“No! Dragons aren’t real,” Tommy yelled, the cloudy smoke finally disappearing as he backed up from the scaly beast. Huffing softly, a second dragon appeared behind the first one. The sun prohibited the two boys from seeing the dragons’ true form. The amber eyes glowed through the darkness, lightning bugs crowding timidly through the air around them as they showered down from the whistling trees. They almost looked like fairies, surrounding the mythological beasts in a magical aura. Tubbo felt drawn towards the bugs, reaching out to touch one of the soft yellow spheres from his spot beside Tommy’s terrified form. His eyes widened and a smile grew on his face as the light burst into smaller circles as he touched it. Proving that the bugs were in fact magic of some kind, Tubbo reached out to grab another. He giggled loudly as a light set itself on his nose. 

“Tommy look! Tommy look! It’s a light bee!” Tubbo laughed loudly, turning towards the boy who now had a growing smile on his face.

“I want one!” Tommy whined, reaching out towards the dragon to let a light settle upon his fingertips. However, before he could touch the warm orb, the dragon set his scaly, cold head upon Tommy’s hand. His hand was not even half the size of the dragon’s humongous head. Tommy jumped back in shock of the cold and shimmering scales, his face lit by the fairies floating closer and closer to his body as some attached to his dirt covered clothes. Tubbo watched in curiosity, walking towards the second dragon that was hiding behind the larger one with his hand outstretched. He let go of Tommy’s hand, smiling as more fairies seemed to group around the second dragon’s head, their scales shimmering a dark green into the crowded spot between the elderly oak logs. A lizard dashed across the loose dirt, patches of grass caressed the boy’s feet as fairies settled upon the decaying logs that littered the forest, resting their tired and unseeable wings. Tubbo stared in awe at the beautiful scene, the stars slowly showing their skittish eyes, softening the glare of the moon’s tired watch. Tubbo’s head snapped back towards the dragon as a harsh gust disturbed his tussles of hair. 

The dragon’s forest colored scales, muted while also loud, carried the fairies of light. Tubbo stared at the ridged calcium, eyes drawn back to the dragon’s face.

“Are you green? Or are you reflective?” Tubbo whispered rhetorically, glancing towards Tommy and the soot grey dragon that were having a staring contest. A snort left the green dragon’s mouth as he followed Tubbo’s eyes, Tubbo releasing his own soft giggle. They looked at each other and burst out into laughter, the dragon’s version of laughter a roaring snort that caused Tubbo to scream in laughter: Tubbo almost fell over from the joy overflowing his body. Tommy looked over quickly as the dragon reared its head.   
“Tommy! This is Fern!” Tubbo exclaimed, having collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the dragon who laid down to catch Tubbo. 

“Fern?” Tommy asked, as he sat down next to Tubbo, also leaning against the warm scales of Fern. Tubbo nodded excitedly as Fern dropped their head and rubbed their cheek against Tubbo’s head. He giggled loudly at the cuddly dragon, reaching up to pet the dragon’s head. Tommy looked behind him as the grey dragon huffed and settled beside Fern.

“His name is Shadow,” Tubbo said, softly reaching over and setting a hand upon the smokey dragon.

“How do you know?” Tommy asked, a careful watch on Shadow’s reaction to Tubbo’s grasp.

“He told me.”

“That’s crazy. I didn’t hear anything.”

“He’s my friend. I heard it.”

“Hmm..”

Suddenly, a flash of light replaced the two dragons, the fairies hiding behind trees as the dragons slowly disappeared from sight. Tommy quickly crawled over, grabbing Tubbo’s hand as the two were enveloped in darkness.

“Is that them?” A voice bounced through the underbrush. Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed as he began to stand up, Tubbo following his guide.

“Who’s there!” Tommy yelled out, the two boys standing and slowly moving their way back to the cottage they shared with their brothers.

“Hey you!” A person slowly emerged out of the darkness, a lantern in their hand. “Wait, how old even are you?” 

“We’re 10!” Tommy yelled out, tugging Tubbo closer out of fear of the man in glasses.

“Wh- You’re ten?!” A person showed up beside the man in glasses, a small temperature scanner in their hand.

“Who cares. They’ve peaked. Scan them please.” Glasses man asked the other person.

“No!” The second person’s head snapped towards the glasses person. The first person glared at the shorter person, snatching the scanner harshly from their hands.

“Listen, we need to take them. I know that we’re in the middle of a tournament right now, but we are technically short a player.”

“Yeah! One player! These are two who are far too young!” 

“Ten plus ten equals twenty. They’ll just be together.” The glasses man snapped, looking behind him as a girl came out. She took the scanner kindly from his hand.

“You can’t use this. Sorry. They’re too young,” The girl murmured before disappearing again.

“We need t-”

“I’m sorry but, what the fuck is happening?” Tommy yelled out, Tubbo shaking against his side.

“Well, you see, you both have magic.” The glasses man snapped his fingers and the four people showed up in a white room, decorated only with a couch.

“Magic?” Tubbo asked softly, slowly straightening up.

“Yes. Magic.” The girl walked through the door. “And we need a player. And you two are gonna participate.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that /~~~/ means a telepathic thought.

WE’RE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART LOVES! Chapters will be longer and may take a bit longer to come out :)) enjoy darlings!

“Follow me,” The man in the glasses commanded. “And drop that bee stuffed animal. It’ll only get destroyed.” Tommy shook his head in response, handing the bee to Tubbo, letting the boy have the stuffie that started this entire ordeal. The man in glasses sighed in distaste and signaled the two boys to follow him. Tommy and Tubbo shared a look before walking timidly out the door, three paces behind the man. The two continued to hold hands, a grounding feeling in the oddity encapsulating them. 

“Welcome back, magicians! We’re sorry for the delay in yesterday’s tournament. We have two new participants! Any teams with three players will be allowed to pick the two if wanted.” The announcer’s voice echoed through the stadium. Murmurs of confusion rang through the crowd.

“I wonder who could be so important that they had to stop the tournament to bring them in,” Phil asked, his mind wandering to last night. They hadn’t actually gone home sadly. It ended up that they had drinks with some other magicians participating.

“I dunno. But they better be good or else I’m gonna riot,” Techno joked, rubbing his eyes out of tiredness. He sat hunched over on the metal bleachers on the right of Wilbur. 

“I don’t know if riot is a good word to use in a government owned arena,” Wilbur laughed, eyes crinkling.

“Wait. Those are kids?” Phil asked rhetorically, watching as the man who half ran the tournament brought two boys out. A tall blonde and a short brunette, attached at the hip.

“Uhh… Is that Tommy? And Tubbo?” Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed and he stood up, laughter immediately stopping. Techno stood up also, a concern for what could have led his brothers here. They didn’t have magic yet.

“What the fuck!” A loud yell rang through the arena as the man in glasses attempted to take Tubbo’s bee away. Tubbo had started crying as the man took it and made it disappear with some sort of magic. A deep glare from many participants settled on the man in glasses. Everyone knew Tubbo and Tommy. Well, anyone who knew Techno, Phil, and Wilbur at least. People like Dream, George, BadBoyHalo, and Sapnap were well acquainted with the boys. Phil talked about the two a lot and was constantly showing photos of them to others, proud of how much they’ve grown. Dream often played with the duo if the older brothers all had something they needed to do. They liked to build pillow castles and play war. Tommy always called his L’manburg, and had self-proclaimed Wilbur the president, even though Wilbur usually never played with them. 

Since Dream and his friends also knew the twins, the second Tommy’s voice was caught by their ears, they all shot up, scared of what the two had done. The three older brothers had already found their way through the barrier, Phil floating down to encase the two in his arms. Techno broke his magic cancelling bracelets off, the clink carried heavily upon the wind, as if a turning point in some sort of long war. His sword was soon in his hand, tip aimed at the man in glasses. Dream had followed suit, his bracelets following Techno’s as they landed heavily on the dirt floor. His bow was soon knocked, the arrow's tip pointing aggressively at the man. George and Sapnap’s black bracelets still weighed down their wrists, but not without a threat of freedom lit in the depths of their eyes as they stood behind Dream’s powerful stature. Doubt failed to cloud anyone’s mind as teams slowly backed up the brothers. No one wanted to see Tommy and Tubbo here. It wasn’t for them. 

“No need to get hasty.” The man in glasses said, a smile decorating his evil form. “You all best go back to your seats if you wish to not go to prison for malicious intent.” Tubbo’s sobs increased as he buried himself in Wilbur’s arms, Tommy pushing at Phil as he wanted to fight the man in glasses.

“Where’s the bee!” Tubbo cried out. His glossy eyes tore apart hearts, his ever-blushing cheeks only adding to the sorrow. The glasses man turned away and walked towards the exit.

“Where’s the bee, Noxite?” Techno’s angry voice caused Tommy to stop fighting, laying back against Phil. 

“It’s away. They don’t need it. It would get destroyed, so I took liberty to destroy it myself.” 

“What kinda bullshit is that?” Dream yelled out, “They’re fucking ten! I don’t think anyone here would destory a ten year old’s fucking stuffed animal. What kind of bastard are you?” 

“Sorry, but there’s nothing you can do now. I’m assuming you want them on your team, Technoblade. Let’s begin the tournament. I’ll allow a five minute break for you all to figure yourselves out. Please be ready. And Techno and Dream, please let someone put your bracelets back on. It’s against the rules to break them.” Noxite disappeared out of the arena. Techno’s sword clattered to the ground as he ran towards Wilbur and Phil. He hugged the four, his cloak helping him encase them in his protective bubble. Dream sighed, bow vanishing and he kneeled behind the five, hugging Techno’s back as a show of his support. Techno muttered a soft thank you towards the man in a green hoodie and white mask. A nod rubbed against Techno’s back. Soon, George, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Fundy, and various others had joined in the pile on the dirt. It was a silent show of support for the three boys who had let so many magicians free. Everyone owed Techno, Phil, or Wilbur something. The hug carried so many emotions, many eyes watered.

Soon, the five minutes had passed. The hug had broken after a minute, many taking the last few minutes to greet the highly revered brothers of the strongest team. Tommy and Tubbo shared many looks that the siblings could not decipher. It was like they were talking through their eyes. Wilbur supposed maybe that was the magic they carried. “Tommy, Tubbo. Let’s talk for a second ok?” Techno said, grabbing the two’s hands and walked them over to the bleachers. “Look, I know you guys have no clue what's going on. So let me run it down quickly for you. You have magic! Hurrah!” Sarcasm leaked through Techno’s voice, making Tubbo laugh and Tommy crack a smile. “Magic is rated on a scale from 1 to 10. And just because someone has a 1 magic, like Phil being able to fly, doesn’t mean they can’t grow and get stronger. They said I could be a nine if I trained. You two are probably 1s, as most kinds who peak are. When you peak, or get your magic, you’re usually 14. Or 16. It’s in there somewhere. I don’t know why you two peaked so early. But you two are here now. This is a tournament to test your magic. Since most people can’t get jobs with magic, this tournament pays money. It’s really just a way for the government to watch us, but you two are too young to get that yet.” 

“Hey!” Tommy yelled out as Wilbur let out a loud laugh. Wilbur and Phil had shown up somewhere in Techno’s speech. 

“So, what do you think your magic is?” Phil asked Tommy.

“Uhh. I dunno, I’m lucky I guess.” Tommy lied, not knowing how to explain the dragons and the ability to see the future.

“Hm. What about you Tubbo?” Phil turned towards the brunette.

/Hi./ Tubbo’s voice rang through Phil’s head.

“That’s cool!” Phil’s eyes widened, knowing that telepathy was very uncommon and generally a 7 to 9 magic skill. Not a level for a ten year old.

“What?” Techno’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what happened. 

“He has telepathy.” Phil said, as Techno’s eyes widened. Phil shook his head secretly, telling Techno subtly to not tell Tubbo how high of a level that skill is. 

“Let the tournament resume!” the announcer broke through everyone’s conversation, the tension weighing down the breeze that flew quickly through everyone’s hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update <3 school got insanely busy

Silence hung over the rainbow teams. A bittersweet hum of the speakers aching the magicians’ ears. Tommy's frowning face and Tubbo’s tears haunted everyone’s mind out of fear they would lose. The Purple Pandas have to win. And the other teams would make sure of it.

“So this game, look you go and get materials and come build a copy of the art,” Phil said softly to the two boys that had huddled into his side. Scared to break the cobwebbed silence that had calmed the family, Phil continued to mutter to his younger brothers about the game. 

“Look!” Tubbo’s voice took the cobwebs to a soft glow, one of a spring day. “It’s a bird!” He cries out, pointing at the blue sky that loomed it’s happiness over the terrified brothers. 

“Yeah!” Tommy’s eyes lit up at the yellow wings that carried the bird through the cotton candy clouds that littered the happy sky. 

“Phil! Can I tell you a secret,” Tubbo whispered, not quiet at all. Phil nodded. 

“We met fairies the other day. They were so pretty. I wish you could've seen them!” Tubbo said, Tommy nodding along harshly. 

“I’m sure we'll see them one day Tubbo.” Wilbur replied, a gentle smile decorating his face. Techno only glanced over before staring back at the timer that counted down the seconds ‘til he had to win. For his family, Techno’s mind bounced the words around quickly, filling his addled brain with memories of the boys he loved. Soon the timer rang out. Techno shot through the portal, immensely surprised to only see 2 other teams littering the halls. His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Hi magicians! This little.. Demonstration is not necessary. Please participate.” Noxite’s angry voice was carried through a sharp wind, almost cutting through the soft skin of the magicians. Techno quickly put two and two together. “They're not participating,” he muttered. “They're letting us win.” 

“Correct!” A giggly voice sung as a boy with curly hair and monkey ears shot past him. “Better keep up, Techno!” A ram slid past him, a smirk lighting up his suit-clad body. “C’mon Techno! We’ll help you get blocks!” The sound of wheels bounced off the walls as the magicians had fun in the tournament for once, soft smiles and jokes shared between all the warriors. Not moments after, the loud laughter of children lit up the rooms. The sound of happiness buzzing through the orchids and roses of the gardens, carried on the backs of butterflies. Not one player was left without the feeling of fleeting freedom carrying them to the next game. 

Obviously, the Purple Pandas had won the shopping cart game. Next was Skyblockle, and that left a deep frown on the older three’s faces. 

“Listen Tommy. You can't just go fight anyone, ok?” Techno sternly commanded, nightmares of being killed and revived heavy upon his shoulders. 

“Whyyyy,” Tommy whined.

“Because, you just shouldn't. Please stay where we put you.” Techno said solemnly, as he laid his hand on the shorter’s shoulder. His white-gloved hands laid under the velvet cloak, his eyes settling into a murderous fit. He knew he’d have to fight someone. Even if the other teams don’t participate, they would either have to all jump off their islands or be plucked off by other teams. He figured the latter would be the result of some sort of intervention from Noxite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update yall schools BUSY AF!!

The tension thickened the air, making it hard to breathe. The sun slowly slid behind the demeaning clouds; A soft, fluffy cloud not in sight. Techno’s velvet cape weighed down his shoulders. The golden chains drizzled across his chest danced in the wind, a soft tango with the crystal jewels that hung amongst the links. He gently removed his pristine gloves and set one in Tommy’s hands. Techno set the other upon Tubbo’s head, a guffaw leaving his lips. Careful, he thought to himself, a single misstep could wind up in their nightmares forever, as he turned to face the colosseum. His crown gleamed a golden light into the shadows of the islands. Wilbur’s beanie was soon removed, softly caressing Tommy’s blond curls. With a proud look upon his face, Wilbur sauntered to the side of Techno. A sly grin on the brunette’s face, a shy glance of judgement from the pinkette. Philza set his black cloak upon Tubbo’s back. A bond lit up all of their hearts, the two children watched as the three men jumped off the island. Tommy rushed to the place where the men once stood. A fearful glint danced in Tubbo’s eyes as he softly pattered after Tommy.

“Where did they go?” Tubbo asked gently as he sat upon the edge on the cliff. He wrapped Phil’s cloak tighter around his body as a shiver crawled up his legs.

“Dunno…” Tommy muttered, kindly pulling Techno’s glove onto his hand. Tubbo watched and decided to follow suit. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked as he watched the other contestants make their plunges towards the colosseum. He received a noncommittal hum in response. “Do… Do you think that we’re weird?”

“Whatdya mean by that, Toby?” Tommy turned his head towards the other child.

“Well, like… Why are we the youngest here?”

“We’re just that cool!!!!” A judgemental hum followed. Tommy frowned and returned to watching the teams fight. He took a subtle look at his magic cancelling wristbands. Confusion racked his brain, wondering why the black metal was cracked. He brushed it off and returned to watching the teams fight, a careful glaze entranced upon Technoblade’s billowing cloak.


	10. Chapter 10

The bassinet rocked back n’ forth upon Phil’s lap as he hummed to the sleepy children. Techno was gone on some kind of war again, and Wilbur was in the plaza, enchanting the lovely populus with his kind guitar. This left Phil alone at their creaking house in the forest, the lull of the canopy comforting his mind as he continued to watch the twins. I wonder if they’ll have magic, Phil thought. Most people in the town didn’t have any form of magic. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, I suppose. They’re not even a year old. 

\--

Phil remembered that day like it was yesterday. The way the twins had babbled along with his humming, Tommy’s eyes constantly drawn towards the jukebox in the corner of the room. It had been Wilbur’s, well before it was broken. An unfortunate mishap in the play fight had led to the two boys accidentally breaking the brass instrument. Phil remembered the way Tommy had cried, and the sorrowful look that glazed Tubbo’s eyes as a result. The discs that Wilbur usually played had become ornaments on the mantle, Tommy’s attachment to the discs only growing as a result. A loud clash startled Phil out of his memories, Techno’s billowing cape hiding him from the team that was battling them. Phil knew there was no reason to even worry about this person, Techno always winning this game. The only exception was Dream, but Phil saw his death message shoot over the communicator that was entrapped upon his wrists. He glanced around for Wilbur.

“He went back,” Techno monotonously announced to the older male.

“Oh. Why?”

“Said that he got some notion that Tommy and Tubbo were upset.”

“I’m not one to argue with him.” Philza turned to look at the island, seeing Wilbur play-fighting with the two boys back on the starting island. Techno gave a noncommittal hum before stalking towards the Colosseum. Phil quickly trailed behind the pinkette.

\--

Soon, Techno had won the final duels as expected. The final game was upon their minds now.

The boys will have fun with this one! Philza excitedly thought, his hands clasped in the arms on the twins.

“I get wings?!” Tommy shouted, a bright grin bringing out his icy blue eyes. Phil sometimes wondered if Tommy was somehow related to Techno. Their eyes were almost identical. 

“Yeah! You get to fly around with rockets too! Techno, Wil, and I will do the fighting. You two have fun, ok?” Phil said in response. Tommy nodded enthusiastically, Tubbo bobbing his head alongside his twin’s. Phil sat upon the couch that was provided in the waiting room. Nor comfy or uncomfy, he brought the two youngest next to him as they played sticks. He watched over the family carefully, noting the gleam of excitement he hadn’t seen in Techno’s eyes in so long. The nonchalant grin that decorated Wilbur’s face. He supposes they haven’t ever had a reason to make this tournament lighthearted before.

“So, Techno. How’s Squid?” Phil asked as Tommy cheered loudly beside him as he won his game.

“Same old. He’s doing a lot more art now, instead of farming.” Techno responded dully, but Phil noticed the lilt in his voice.

“Y’all talk a lot?”

“I guess. I help him practice for stuff nowadays.” Techno’s body disappeared in a shimmer of sparkles, soon the other four’s copying his example. They stood on top of the arena for Rocket Spleef. 

3

2

1

Go!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didnt gave time to format i'm sorry <3 it should be good tho!!

The arena was filled with joyous laughter. Echoing rockets rang loud in everyone’s ears as they had fun toying around. A black cloak whisked past the many players, a red blur following soon after.   
“Tommy!” Tubbo had shouted, landing on one of the many fake, wool planets that embroidered the arena. Tommy followed suit.  
“What’s up, Tubbo?” He asked, a bright grin lighting up his face.   
“I’m tired..” Tubbo whined, plopping himself down on the comfortable wool.  
“Oh,” Tommy sat next to him. “I have like 5 rockets left, can I play around?”   
“I don’t care,” Tubbo smiled up and his blonde twin. Tommy’s smile widened as he took off into the sky. Tubbo watched as Tommy’s elytra swayed in the wind, a frown winding on his face as he realized Tommy had no more rockets and was midair. He would start falling, he wouldn’t have enough momentum to land. Tubbo quickly shot up as he heard Tommy’s scream, forgetting his rockets at his side. He dove into the arena, a safe sort of magical aura protecting him from falling as he rushed forward and grabbed Tommy. The two 10 year olds sat hovered in mid-air, tears falling down their cheeks as they huddled close. Tubbo took a peer around him and his twin, noticing the soft balls of light that once decorated the dragons of the forest. The fairies were floating around the two, not many though. Tubbo counted 5, but he was sure there were more somewhere. Tommy’s teary crystal eyes followed those of Tubbo’s as he soon reached out to catch a fairy once more. He duly noted the lack of magic-cancelling bracelets upon his arms. /You boys get into so much trouble./ The voice rang loud and clear inside Tubbo’s mind. It sounded so familiar, yet so far away. /If Shadow and I weren’t here, you’d probably be dead by now./ Tubbo’s eyes widened as he recognized the snort of Fern ring loudly through his head. He whipped his head around to search for the enormous figure, but soon found nothing. Tommy watched precariously as Tubbo’s eyes flashed numbly through the arena.   
“What is it, Tubbo?” Tommy whispered, watching as a fairy landed upon Tubbo’s nose.  
“I heard our dragons… but I don’t know where,” Tubbo sighed, training his eyes upon the ball of light that shined into his eyes. Tommy hummed as the two leaned towards each other. And with that, the ball vanished, taking the boys with them.   
From the second Tommy started plummeting, The older siblings fell along with it. They watched their baby brother fall, frozen in shock. They all watched with shaking eyes as Tubbo ran forward to grab his twin. They all watched as the fairies enveloped the boys. And they watched as the boys disappeared in thin air. It all hit them at once. To Tommy and Tubbo, it had happened so slow, but to everyone else, the entire event transpired within 5 seconds. Philza let out a confused sob, reaching blindly towards the middle of the arena where fairies remained. He let his feet take him off the wool and shot his rocket. Phil hovered where the fairies floated, grabbing desperately at the fairies that only disappeared as he got close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very proud of this one :) this has a lot of plot twists so pay attention :0

Wilbur and Techno watched with tears glimmering in their eyes as Phil let out a heart wrenching sob. Wilbur moved without thinking, flying out towards his brother as the arena disappeared around them. The planets turned into the rooms that teams were placed in for holding while they had intermission. Phil and Wilbur crumpled to the ground, holding each other tightly and they cried ugly tears. Techno watched his brothers, still maintaining his unemotional stance as best he could. A stampede of footsteps resounded down the hallway outside the room that the brothers were in. Techno glared at the door, a protective stance between his grieving brothers and the door that slammed open. In the doorway stood Dream, behind him Skeppy and other various people his mind was too clouded to identify. Techno glared at the intruders, only allowing Niki in the room before Techno slammed the door on the rest of the people. He stood in front of the door as Niki rushed over to lay one hand on Phil's and Wilbur’s backs. Her body leaned into the pile on the floor, Wilbur leaning his head on her shoulder to cry upon. 

\---

“Where are we?” Tubbo murmured, latching onto his twin’s arm as they trekked through a lush forest. 

“I have no clue, but we best follow the path and see where we get,” Tommy replied, sounding far more rational than ever. Tubbo’s eyes lingered on the lanterns that glowed a blue light that were along the path. 

“Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“We’ll get back soon, right?”

“Definitely.” Tubbo nodded at Tommy’s answer. Their boots from the event continued to crunch upon dried leaves as they moved towards the sounds of people. Soon, emerging from the canopy, the two boys walk into a village filled with people with long ears like elves and people with scaly tails and ears. They watched in awe as a magician danced with green flames and a girl with long ears grew flowers up her arms from nothing. Both boys flew into the air as a tall, energetic man with a green tail and hair pushed them forward, a smaller person with black wings behind him. 

“What the hell!?” Tommy shouted, Tubbo nodding fiercely along.

“Put these on,” The green dragon-human said, offering metal jewelry that would caress ones ear into looking like the elves’ own. The intricate metal work with flowers made of jewels immediately attracted Tubbo. He reached quickly for a set, a hope settled in the bath of his mind that he’ll get bee charms to hang off the beautiful ear cuffs. Tubbo clipped the silver triangles to the outside of his ear as they latched on using magic, Tommy copying instantly.

“Don't take them off.” The smaller dragon spoke softly. “If you do, you may be taken for an intruder. Since humans shouldn't really ever be here. But you two.. You two are the anomaly.” 

Tommy and Tubbo shared a confused look before glancing back at the dragons. 

“Well, you see, humans were never meant to have level 10 magic. The highest you were ever supposed to get was 7 or 8 I think, but that green man and the pink man decided to break that. Course, we thought they were the top people and we wouldn't have to watch anyone other than them. But alas, here you two are. Barely touched into your power, and already tens. Means you can't be of human descent.” The green dragon told as he fixed the ear cuffs on the boys.

“Wait but.. if we're from this land, why do we not have wings or tails or special ears?” Tubbo asked softly, Tommy nodding along.

“You have wings. You just chose to keep them inside. Subconsciously or not, I don't know. But you might as well learn some history while you're here!” The green dragon said, walking around the two boys and into the village of cottages, the black dragon following. “You see, dragons and elves were the first races. We ruled the land, and there were a lot of subspecies. One day, humans were born, a strange species with a very limited magic potential as a result of their brains. Us dragons and elves ignored the strange beasts, and continued on in peace. Until one day, where the leader of the Human Army, a man by the name of Philza, decided to attack us. His blood murderous rage exterminated thousands of us. His power was weak, but his tactical skills were impeccable. We think the past incarnite of the modern day pink man was the one behind the slaughter. I suppose we’ll never know… Anyways, after running to a realm in which we could be safe, this one here, we allowed humans to take over Earth. As more and more descendants of the human race were made, the magic potential lessened and lessened. We think that those with strong power are reincarnates of high level humans who fought in the war. Except for Philza… He never died. We don't know what happened to him. Anyways back to you guys, I’m guessing you're direct descendants of a couple here. Unusual for children who have magic, but who knows why you were left.” 

“So.. we’re elves?” 

“You’re Elvan-Dragons. Through and through.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is entirely flashback past the ---. i don't know if the italics will work, but i put the dashed in case they don't. DOUBLE UPLOAD POG!

It's been a week since the twins were brutally ripped from their siblings’ arms. No one was faring well.

Habit was waking the twins up, making breakfast, letting them wake up Wilbur and Techno and eat breakfast together. Then the boys would help Techno farm, and then play with Wilbur. On occasion, Dream would come play too. But habit remained no longer. The twins were gone. No one was there to wake up Phil to help make breakfast. No one was there to wake Techno and Wilbur. No one was there to harvest crops, as Techno was never awoken. No playing happened. Wilbur would stay in his room instead. And Phil… Phil coped in his own way. And that was throwing himself back into memories of olden times. A reminder of how much worse it could be. 

\---

_ Technoblade, the general of Phil’s army, unsheathed his glowing sword. His irises blood red as he sliced his sharp sword clean through the bodies of those who stood in this path. Phil didn't care if Techno rained blood upon these kingdoms. Why would he? Kids bullied the humans for being Weak. Sad. Worthless. No longer! The humans have shown their power.  _

_ Soon after Technoblade returns from the blood bath, Phil allows him to soak in a kinder sort of bath in his quarters. Phil gently massaged his pink Piglin ears as blood tainted the bath.  _

_ “Phil, why do I fight for the human when I have pig ears? I have not seen another human like me,” Techno muttered as he leaned into Phil’s comforting hands. _

_ “You’re my brother, Techno. In all but blood. You may not be completely human, but it doesn't matter.” _

_ “Then why does it matter against the elves? They’re the creator of the humans,” Techno frowned.  _

_ “Sometimes we cut off our parents when they don't support us, or do things that hurt us. If mother Minx was harmed by father Schlatt, wouldn't you wish Minx to run? Alike: we are mother Minx and father Schlatt. It’ll make sense in due time. Remain patient,” Philza softly told the young Piglin. Techno nodded along. “Do you remember the story of mother Minx and father Schlatt, Techno?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “It best we be reminded of their words during this war. Mother Minx, the Elvan creator, was the only person upon our planet. The tale goes that mother Minx created life from the dirt under her feet, creating the species who roam the Earth today. The first she created were the rulers of the Air, the dragons. After was the ruler of the oceans, the sirens. And her final gift was a portal buried deep inside Earth’s core that leads to a realm of lava and fire. She planted a seed for life there, and those were the Piglins along with the Blazes. Father Schlatt, the first dragon to be made, was one of Mother Minx’s best friends. Mother Minx and Father Schlatt are the reason the Elves and Dragons are so close. But when the first human came to Mother Minx and Father Schlatt, they cast the human away with a scowl. The humans came to be resented by the Elvan and the Dragon race. Because these two were the biggest and strongest races, the Siren and Nether Creatures followed suit. Humans were shunned. And it is Mother Minx and Father Schlatt’s fault. So we must fight them. To show our power.” Philza said. By the end of his spiel, the Piglin was clean and left the tub to dry off his hair and get dressed.  _

  
  


_ “So we fight those who were mean?” _

  
  
  


_ “We fight those who cause us pain.” _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WHOLE TWO PAGES i'm treating y'all today

“Wait so.. We’re dragons?” Tubbo asked as they sat around a hand carved wooden table. Tommy traced the knots in the wood as Tubbo confusingly tried to make sense of the situation. The green dragon, Fern, nodded in amusement.

“Why did we have to come here? Why couldn't I stay with Phil, Wil, and Techno? With my bees, oh gosh!!! Who will take care of my bees?!” Tubbo shot up, tears filling his eyes.

“Hey, it’ll be ok! You had to come here because you'll never be able to contain your power. It'll be influenced by emotion, and the humans will assume you're intruders. In all honesty, they'd probably try to murder you both,” Fern trailed off, a distant look in his eyes. The black dragon, Shadow, laid a hand on Fern’s shoulder. 

“So, we have to train to keep ourselves under control? Why can't we do that at home?”   
Tommy asked.

“Because training you two is going to result in some destruction, and this dimension is infinite. Your galaxy limits your populus to Earth alone.” Shadow says with a soft smirk. 

\-----

“Where are they?!” Wilbur cried out, pacing the living room in the small cabin on the outskirts of town. Phil sat quietly upon the couch, Techno outside farming his potatoes. Niki had come over, sat in the rocking chair as she softly played guitar. 

“We don’t know, Wil…” Phil muttered, eyes downcast.

“Surely you know something! I saw it in your eyes! You recognized that magic!” Wilbur lashed out, his pacing stopped as he leaned his head up to stop tears from pouring down his face. 

Silence stretched over the room as Niki’s strumming stopped. 

“Wil… I…” Phil stuttered. 

“You what, Phil?!” Wilbur yelled.

“What’s going on in here?” Techno’s monotone voice rang through the room. His mud covered boots tracked on the floor as he walked into the room.

“Phil knows where they are! And he won’t tell us!” Wilbur sobs out.

“Phil?” Techno asked, turning on his heel towards Phil as his ears twitched softly.

“Techno… Do you remember anything of 400 years ago?” Phil stared into Techno’s eyes.

“Sure… Uh… We fought the Elven and the Dragon race…? And I died and you brought me back as a child, no?” Techno shimmied to the couch as he slid his muddy boots off and adjusted the golden loop hung upon his pig-like ears. Phil nodded in response. Techno’s eyes widened as he stopped and realized what Phil was getting at.

“So… You think it's them who took Tommy and Tubbo?”

“Yes, but I have no clue why… Surely they know that they are ours.”

“Excuse me but, what the fuck is happening? What do you mean you died and came back to life?” 

“Well, Wil. I’m actually something along the lines of 450 years old. I stopped counting after a while. You know the story of the creation of man right?” Wilbur nodded. Phil continued, “And you’ve heard of the General of Blood yes?” Another nod. “I’m sure you were somewhat told of the person who led the General from behind the scenes. That was me. And Techno here, the General of Blood.” WIlbur’s brows furrowed, staring confusedly as Phil brought Techno to his side, curling a summoned set of wings around the tired boy. Phil reached up and took Techno’s hair out of his braid and slid the cape off of his shoulders. 

“I… You… So you’re essentially the person who created this world?” Wilbur asked, sitting in front of the rocking chair Niki sat upon. Phil nodded as he rubbed Techno’s ears. “And… Tommy and Tubbo were taken by the dragons?”

“Yes. But there's only two reasons they would've taken them. Either they have some form of dragon magic or they're trying to start a war. However, they don't know that we're here or who we are. We made sure of that.” Phil frowned.

“Then, Tommy and Tubbo have dragon magic?”

“So I’d assume. Dragon magic isn't in this realm however. I wonder how they ended up on our doorstep.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE POG! ive got them Good Ideas right now :)

_ “Niki, you can’t have human children in an Elvan world. It’s forbidden.” A girl with purple hair and short black horns muttered to her blonde counterpart. _

_ “Oh, but look at them Minx… Aren’t they just the sweetest?” The girl, Niki, whispered back rocking the bassinet on her legs as she sat against the throne of the Goddess. _

_ “That blonde one is going to cause pure chaos one day.” _

_ “How do you know?” Niki looked up at Minx. _

_ “I just get a feeling that these two have a long, important story ahead of them,” Minx slid off the silver throne to lean against her friend. _

_ “Then why would I give them away?” Niki asked sadly. _

_ “Because they need to be in a world where they are different.” _

_ “Why would that help in any way?”  _

_ “It just will. I feel it. You trust your god, no?” Minx playfully laughed, lightly pushing Niki’s shoulder. Niki giggled in turn, knowing full well Minx was not her god.  _

\-----

“I guess if Phil and Techno are coming clean, I ought to too…” Niki said, setting her guitar off to the side as she set her hands gently in her lap. “I’m Tommy and Tubbo’s mother. They don’t have a dad, don’t ask. But they’re mine and I’ve been watching them since the day I set them on your doorstep. When Minx told me to hand my children to the person who caused the most blood and chaos in my birthrealm, I only did it under the pretense I get to watch every move. Although, you’ve impressed me. I didn’t expect you to care for my sons so well.”

“Wait.. I’m the only one here who wasn’t alive 300 years ago?” Wilbur asked. “And I’m the only one here who has no clue what the hell any of you are talking about? I’m not doing this. I can’t believe you would just… lie to me about where you’re from!!!” Wilbur ran out of the house, nearly knocking over the coat stand as he ripped a jacket off of it. Phil watched in pain as the door slammed shut and Techno woke up with a harsh jolt.

“Wha…” Techno looked around tiredly, his eyes scanning for his brother. He looked towards Phil for an answer. 

“Niki is the boys’ mom. Wilbur couldn’t take that we lied to him about where we’re from and what we’ve done. He just left, I would advise against chasing him. He needs a second,” Phil muttered to his Nether brother.

“So Niki, you said Minx told you to leave Tommy and Tubbo here?” Phil asked kindly as Techno stood up and stretched.

“Yes. Minx is my closest friend,” Niki let out a soft smile. “You’ve met her before, no?”

“I have, but only under the pretense of war… I’m sure she’s a lovely woman but gods she’s terrifying when she wants to be.” Phil replied.

“I was there you know,” Niki said after letting out a small laugh.

“At the signing of the treaty? The one that made this world?” 

“Yes, you probably don’t remember me though. I was seated next to Minx. I had a white dress on I believe,” Niki thought carefully.

“Oh! I remember you! You had the flowers on your ears!” Phil exclaimed. Niki let out a soft guffaw. She nodded and pulled her hair behind her elvish ears. She was covering them in fear of the humans seeing. A ring of daisies and dandelions grew from the cartilage and caressed the ear cuff that lined the bottom of her triangle ears. Phil watched in curiosity as the flowers perked in the light and quickly grew with a soft white magic around Niki’s ear and into her hair. 

“Tommy and Tubbo can do that too, y’know. Grow flowers from their ears,” Niki stated softly as she picked her guitar back up and slid the pick out from under the strings.

“Wow.”


	16. Chapter 16

sorry for the Hella life update i got really really sick and was in the hospital. HOWEVER TO MAKE UP FOR IT i'll do by best to update 3 times a week! love y'all!

Tommy sat on the ground, a bleeding cut being tended to by the green dragon as Tubbo continued to try and figure out how to fly or even summon his wings. Tommy left out a harsh grunt as Fern continued to tend to his wound. Fern quirked an eyebrow up.

“What is it, Tommy?” Fern asked, his eyes going back to the gash on Tommy’s arm.

“Why can’t Phil teach us this… He has wings!” Tommy cried out, his 10 year old brain barely comprehending anything around himself anymore. “I wanna be home! I want my family!” Fern dipped his head and finished wrapping Tommy’s arm.

“Tommy… Sometimes to get what we want, we have to leave things we love. It’s a give or take situation,” Fern comforted quietly as he brought Tommy onto his lap and wrapped his green, scaly wings around the sobbing blonde. “Would you like to see your family from afar?” Tommy quickly nodded, but not without asking why from afar. “Trust me, Tommy. Now go get Tubbo and go inside and grab a bite to eat before we leave.” Tommy jumped up and ran towards Tubbo as Fern leaned back into the grass. As the two children ran back towards the village, Shadow flew over to Fern. Fern’s form shifted, turning into a girl with black horns and purple hair.

“Why did you not tell me it’s so hard to keep a form, Schlatt?” The purplette complained. Shadow’s form shifted into a boy with brown hair.

“Cuz Niki told me to tell you it wasn’t hard, Minx. You’re a dumbass,” Schlatt sat in the grass next to the goddess.


	17. Chapter 17

More context on the health thing: i have a chronic illness, so this is something i've been fighting. It’s called EoE, and its caused me a gastritis. BUT! I'm fighting hard! Thank you SO much for the kind words it means So much. 

Sitting upon a tall, spruce tree, Tommy, Tubbo, Shadow, and Fern observed Technoblade as he planted potatoes in the backyard. He stumbled in a drunken way, his overly tired body making sluggish movements.

“Is he ok?” Tubbo asked quietly of Tommy, who simply continued to watch Techno farm. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Shadow said, rubbing his scaly paw up upon the bark of the tree. 

“Actually, no I’m not sure he’s fine!” Fern says as she quickly soars down into the backyard to catch Technoblade’s falling body before it hit the ground. “Hello? Sir! Hello!?” Shadow let the two boys ride on his back as he flew down to where Fern held Techno’s limp body. Fern quickly realized the heavy predicament they’re in. Fern and Shadow are both in dragon form, and have the two twins they essentially kidnapped in the backyard of their family’s home. Fern’s eyes quickly darted around looking for a solution, but the twins had decided on their own to run through the back door of the house and start yelling.

“PHIL!!” Tommy shouted, Tubbo leading the way through the cabin as they hunted for their family. “Phil!!!!!!!”

“...Tommy?” A quiet voice asked, as a man dressed in soft green robes stood in the hallway’s entrance, glasses hanging off his nose and a book falling out of his hand. “Tommy?! Is that you? Tubbo!” Phil cried out as he ran and pulled the twins into his arms. “God you two had me scared!”

“Phil! I have so much to tell you! But right now, Techno fainted and Fern is outside holding him. You should probably help,” Tommy rambled as Phil curiously walked towards the door. Holding Tommy and Tubbo’s hands, his eyes widened a substantial amount seeing Mother Minx and Father Schlatt standing on his doorstep.

“What the hell are you doing here.” Philza aggressively said, hiding Tommy and Tubbo behind his back. “You promised never to come back here. Ever.”

“Well, things happen. Take your little general out of my arms before I drop him.” Minx unkindly said. Phil rushed forwards to wrap his brother in his arms and carried his body to the couch sitting nearby. He laid Techno down gently. After checking that there was no immediate danger, Phil rushed to the kitchen and came back with a soaking towel.

“Is he ok?!” Tommy and Tubbo asked simultaneously. They both stood near Minx. Phil took a final look at Techno and walked back over to the twins. “He is just fine. Just overworked himself a lil bit. Now, I need you to tell me where you have been the past few months.” 

“Well! Started with the babysitter! We ran out into the forest and there were these huge dragons!” Tommy began explaining as Philza led both Tommy and Tubbo into the kitchen. Minx and Schlatt were angrily asked to follow. The story took around an hour as Tommy became too tired to speak of his great endeavors anymore. The twins were led to bed, and now only Philza, Minx, and Schlatt stood in the kitchen.

“You’re going to explain to me in the easiest way possible how the two people I care most for ended up in your realm with your stupid ears!” Philza commanded quietly, menacingly pointing at the two as a dark shadow overtook his face.

“Philza, I know you’re upset. But it is in the treaty. Should anyone over a certain cap of magic be born, they are to be taken back to our realm to train. You are the one who’s messing up. You aren’t allowed to overstep boundaries like you are right now.” Minx snarled, as Schlatt raised an eyebrow and went looking in the fridge for a beer.

“You instructed your best friend to put her children, who you knew would be of great magical descent, on MY doorstep, in MY realm, with MY brothers, family, and friends, and you expect me to just blow this off as some goddamned treaty dispute?! You were never to step foot near my people again! Much less interfere in our lives! I love those boys to death and Im so fucking grateful for them. But why? In what world is the mortal enemy of your race a good place to put your children?! Is it, Minx?! Do you think that this was a good decision?!” Philza roared, his anger pouring out of his eyes in the form of tears as he paced the kitchen.

“Differences aside, Philza, you are the strongest person I know. I took one look at how you raised your general and knew that if I had to put these twins anywhere that you would be the safest place. I knew you would love them to death. So, yes, Mister Philza. I think this was a good decision on my part. If not good, then an amazing one. I am keeping my people safe.” Minx angrily replied as she watched Schlatt down a second beer.

“Just… Let me have my boys back.”

“You can’t train them. You know how being untrained with that high of magic power can go.”

“Oh for gods sake, Minx! He raised the fuckin’ blood sorcerer. Let him raise the goddamn kids.” Schlatt interjected. “Now, I’m leaving. And you’re coming with.” Schlatt pulled Minx to his side as he walked her out of the house. Philza sank to the floor quietly, in shock from the recent actions. 

“Phil? Phil?!” Techno called from the living room. “Coming!” Philza quickly replied as he rushed into the room.

“How are you doing, Techno?” Phil asked as he pulled the cloth off of his forehead.

“Tired..”

“Maybe don’t work yourself into exhaustion next time,” Phil said with a light chuckle. Techno let off a small smile as the two began joking around. 

“They’re home, Techno.”


End file.
